


Take Me or Leave Me

by thatboleyn_girl



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboleyn_girl/pseuds/thatboleyn_girl
Summary: Based of the song Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. Tensions rise as the rising anger in Catherine Parr boils over, Anne Boleyn, her girlfriend is unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Kudos: 37





	Take Me or Leave Me

Catherine Parr was exhausted after a long day of classes. She always dreaded her back-to-back classes on a Thursday, but, the best part of her day was finally here. Her girlfriend, Anne Boleyn, always meets her after her final class. The couple had been together for 2 months but decided to keep their relationship as private as possible due to the overwhelming amount of homophobia still present at their school.Their closest friends, Jane Seymour and Katherine Howard knew, but that was all, so it was much to Cathy’s dismay when she saw Anne flirting with one of the girls in her class. The way her eyes were lit up and the smile on her face was deadly similar to the way she looked at her, and Cathy wasn’t here for it. 

“Hey Annie, are we ready to go?” Catherine asked, interrupting what the other girl was saying. 

“Hey Cath!” Anne said in an excited, loving voice, “Yeah, let’s go. It was lovely to meet you Anna.” The two girls walked off, Anne reaching over to wrap her arm around Cathy’s waist, “How was your day, gorgeous?”

“Fine.” 

“Just fine, baby?”

“Yeah. Nothing special,” Cathy said in a soft voice before pulling away from Anne, which caused her to sigh and check the time on her phone at least 10 times before they got back to their dorm. 

Cathy began to walk to the study before Anne grabbed her hand to stop her, “Baby, what’s wrong? I know how you feel about talking when you’re upset but,” Anne began before she was interrupted.

“You might think I don’t, and you might think this doesn’t bother me but it does. I see it, Annie. I see the way everyone looks at you, and it hurts! The way you entertain it and flirt back, it hurts me to see you act like that around other people when you always say you’re mine.”

“Cathy, baby, how many times have we been over this, I love you, and you are everything and more to me. You are the only person I want to be with, for the rest of my life, I promise you. Don’t lose your head over this.”

“You say that and then you go and flirt with these guys and girls at school and at parties! Don’t think I don’t see you letting those frat boys feel you up, don’t think I don’t hear the things they say about you, the ways they would please you if they got half the chance.”

“Okay you have crossed the line with that one. That was before we were even together, and, in my defense, I thought you were straight then, too. I’ve told you countless times that you are all I see and I’m sorry that you don’t see that. Why are we even fighting, whose bed do I end up in every night, huh? Who do I get to claim as my own over and over again,” Anne said, trying to calm Cathy down. 

“Jesus Christ, I’m not your toy to just play around with, Anne!”

“And I’m not yours either! I’m not anyone’s toy, neither are you. I’ve tried, Cathy. I’m trying but it’s on you to refuse to listen to me. You’re being an overprotective control freak, do you know how many people would kill to be in your shoes,” Anne regretted that last part the second it left her mouth. 

“Oh you are such a self obsessed brat, Anne Boleyn. You know what, the choice is yours, if you give a damn, take me or leave me.” Catherine yelled in response, she was on the verge of a panic attack. Her hands were shaking and she felt a bile rise in her throat.

“That’s it. I’m done,” Anne yelled back, before grabbing her purse, phone and keys and storming out the door. 

As soon as she heard the door slam, Cathy fell to the ground sobbing, this was all her fault, if she hadn't been over dramatic and a control freak like Anne was saying she was, this wouldn’t have happened. She wouldn’t have just lost her soulmate for what felt like forever. 

She was then taken by surprise when she heard a soft knock on the door. She quickly steadied her breath, wiped her face and opened the door. Standing in front of her was the couple’s next door neighbour and best friend, Jane Seymour, “Hey Janey.”

“Hi lovely, I heard yelling, then some door slamming, then Anne storming down the hallway, crying on the phone to who I’m assuming is Kitty, and then I decided to check in and see what’s going on.”

“Yeah, sure, come in. Would you like something to eat or drink?” Cathy asked in a soft voice.

“No, I’m quite alright hon, What happened?” Jane said. 

“Is Anne okay? How mad did she seem?” Catherine asked, ignoring Jane’s question. 

“You really love her don’t you Cath?” Jane began, “She’ll come around. She’s hurting, as are you, but I heard she was on her way to Kitty’s and I’m sure she’ll be safe. If you two truly love each other, and were meant for each other, you’ll find your way back to one another, I promise. You both just need some time to cool off. How about I stay around for dinner and we watch a movie or two?”

“I would love that, thank you Jane,” Cathy said with a small smile before giving the girl a hug.

\---

Jane and Cathy were lying on the couch watching a movie on Netflix when they heard the door unlock. In walked Anne, in the same green sweater and ripped jeans as she was wearing earlier, her hair and makeup were a mess and she looked exhausted. 

“I think I’ll get going so you two can have your privacy,” Jane said before getting up, putting her shoes on and walking towards the door, “I’ll speak to you later, girls.”

“Bye Jane, thanks for dinner!” Cathy called out, “I think we should talk, Annie.”

Anne looked terrified, she nodded slightly and slowly walked over to the space on the couch furthest away from Catherine. She bought her legs up to her chest and made sure to take up the smallest amount of space possible. Cathy immediately felt awful, Anne always tried to hide and diminish her mental health issues but Cathy always knew, and, to her, it was very obvious Anne had one of her more severe panic attacks. 

“I love you, so much,” Anne said almost in a whisper, “I don’t want to lose you,” She then broke down into tears, burying her head in her knees. Cathy wrapped her arms around the brown-haired girl straight away, pulling her into a massive hug and placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I love you too, more than anything, Annie. I’m sorry about before, I had a hard day at school and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You are so much more than that, and you deserve so much more than that.”

“Cathy, I think I’m ready to tell people about us,” Anne said in a quiet voice, “I was scared of what other people would think, and how others would feel, but that doesn’t matter to me anymore. We haven’t been together for that long but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, this isn’t me proposing I promise I’ll make it a hundred times better than this,” Anne joked, making the couple laugh, “But I love you so much, and that’s all that matters to me now.”

“I don’t want this to force you into making that decision, Annie. If that’s what you really want then I’ll be by your side the whole way, but if you’re making this decision purely based on what happened today, I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing that.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, Cath. I think it’s time,” Anne said and looked up at her girlfriend before placing a soft kiss to her lips, “I love you, and I’m so sorry.”

“I love you too, and there’s no need to be sorry, my love. You are the most important thing in my life, I don’t know what I’d do without you, even though you can be really annoying sometimes,” Cathy laughed. 

Anne smiled as she cuddled closer to Cathy, interlocking their fingers and placing a soft kiss to her hand, “The girl I was talking to earlier, that was Kitty’s new partner, Anna. She recognised me and wanted to say hi and talk to me before their date on Sunday.”

Guilt and shame washed over Cathy immediately, “I am so sorry,” She began, her eyes filling up with tears, “I shouldn’t have been so selfish and controlling then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“It’s okay, Cath. You didn’t know and it’s in the past anyway,” Anne said before reaching up and placing a kiss to Cathy’s lips, soft at first, but quickly turning into a heated, passionate exchange between the pair. Anne’s lips trailed down to place soft kisses on Cathy’s neck, causing her to let out a quiet moan. Before reconnecting her lips with Catherine’s, she reached over to pull her jumper off, Cathy doing the same. 

The two girls were so caught up in their own world of passion, they didn’t notice the door unlocking, “Oh my god you guys!” Kitty squealed. Both Anne and Catherine were shocked at the voice and quickly jumped apart. Catherine’s face was going bright red as she fumbled around, trying to put her shirt on, Anne, however, could not stop laughing, “Well I’m glad you think it’s funny, Anne! I just walked in on my cousin and her girlfriend practically fucking on the sofa!”

“I’m sorry Kit, is everything okay?” Anne responded, trying to hold back her laughter. 

“I wanted to check on you guys and make sure you’re okay, but clearly, I’ve got my answer to that.”

“We’re good, aren’t we babes?” Anne said in a soft voice, reaching over for Cathy’s hand, which she took almost immediately and smiled. Catherine was in it for the long haul, and, for the first time, she was certain that Anne felt the same.


End file.
